Pac-Man Vs. Bowser
Pac-Man Vs. Bowser is a DBX. Description Namco vs Nintendo! These two have more in common then you think: There Yellow, eat a lot, very popular across gaming, and are actually pretty good Dads! Who will win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Fight "Have a good day at school, Jr!" Gaming Icon Pac-Man said as he dropped off his kid at school. After he waved goodbye he walked home whistling, but accidentally bumped into someone. "Opps, sorry, I didn't mean to-" he said, but was interupted by the person crying. "Waa! Daddy, this man hurt me!" Suddenly, a large turtle-like creature steped in front of Pac-Man. It was Bowser. "What do you think your doing with my son?" He asked. "Uh-oh..." Pac muttered. WHO'S YOUR DADDY? FIGHT! Pac-Man immediately turned around and ran for his life, but Bowser jumped in front of him and tried punching him. Pac jumped over the punch and over Bowser's head, then continued to run. The Koopa King roared, then started spinning towards the Yellow Ball in his shell. Thinking fast, Pac threw down a Fire Hydrant that Bowser hit, causing him to pop out of the Shell. "Ow...grr! You're gonna pay, little man!" Bowser yelled as he started breathing fireballs at the Gaming icon. Pac-Man knew that he had to fight now and dodged the fireballs, then ran at King Koopa. As he ran up to him, Pac-Man did a kick-flip on Bowser's face, then punched him onto the floor. King Koopa leaped back up and pimp-slapped Pac away, then tried to drop-kick him. Pac dodged it and grabbed the dictator Turtles tail, then started swinging him around. He then let go while swinging fast enough, throwing Bowser a few feet away and onto a playground. He quickly recovered, ripped one of the slides out of the ground, and threw it at Pac-Man. In a panic, Pac jumped out of the way and quickly ate a Power Berry, which turned him into Fire Pac. Bowser tried breathing fire on him, but it didn't work as Pac tossed some fireballs at Bowser. The Koopa King blocked them and jumped in the air and performed the Bowser Bomb, landing right in front of Pac. The impact blew him away and onto a playset, where Pac banged his head on the pole thing you slide down on. He got up and used his spindash charge roll to roll into Bowser like a canonball, knocking them both down. "THAT'S IT! FIRST YOU HURT MY KID, NOW YOU HURT ME?! YOUR FREAKING DEAD MEAT!" Bowser roared as he ran towards Pac-Man, ready to finish this. Pac simply stepped to the side and King Koopa tripped over a bench, hitting the floor with a THUD. Pac then ate a giga berry, turning him giant, then looked down over Bowser. "This is for trying to kill me!" He said. He then punched Bowser with enough force to send him flying into the playset, making it crumble and knocking Bowser out. K.O!!! As Pac-Man reverted to normal, he sighed with relief. "Glad that's over with..." He said as he walked away. However, he was stopped by a guy in red overalls. "Hey, nice-a work with-a Bowser. You got him-a pretty good!" He said, as Pac-Man replied with "Thanks!" The two then started chatting. Results The winner is...Pac-Man! Next Time These former mutant lab-rats are loose Category:Golden-Sans new fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Monster vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant